PJO Oneshots :D
by PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie
Summary: A series of one-shots based off songs you, the readers, request! The first one-shot is Fireflies by Owl City. -P


**A/N- Hey! Thanks for reading and be sure to request songs for me to base one-shots on. The first one is based off of the song "Fireflies" by Owl City, requested by my best friend, Hoodie. (I'm PARAMOREROCKS. We share an account.) Thanks!**

**FIREFLIES**

**Percy's POV-**

I lay in my bed in Cabin 3 still awake, even though it was already 3 a.m. in the morning. Sometimes I wish I was able to sleep even though I never had the best dreams. Finally, I went on my iPod and decided to listen to some music. Maybe I'd eventually get tired and sleep. Finally I was able.

But this time I had a dream that I actually wish was _real._

Me and Annabeth were about, what, 29 years old? We were married I believe. We had a very big and beautiful house near the ocean. I walked outside on the big patio porch and looked over and saw Annabeth laying on a lawn chair in a beautiful summer dress and sun hat with sunglasses.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said. I looked out at the dark blue sky. It seemed to be about 8 or 9 o'clock p.m. I looked back down at her.

"Are you not gonna talk to me today?" she said.

"Oh," I replied in thought, "Yeah, I'm coming down there."

"Good," she said, "Theseus and Violet want to see their daddy."

At first I didn't know what she meant. I walked down to her and then two kids, a boy and a girl, came running towards me yelling "Daddy!"

The girl had long straight black hair like mine and pretty gray eyes like Annabeth. She looked a year or two younger than the boy. She was probably 7 years old. She wore a knee long, blue sundress with yellow sandals. The boy had short and blonde curly hair like Annabeth's and sea green eyes like mine. He was probably 9 years old. He had on blue and green designed trunks on with a white short sleeved button up shirt and wore brown boys' sandals.

"Daddy," said the little boy, "Guess what Mommy got me?"

"What'd she get you, Theseus?" I asked.

"A lizard!" he exasperated. I laughed at the cuteness of his response.

"Did she now?" I said with a smile.

"And she got me a purple dress!" said Violet. She came up and grasped onto me.

"Daddy's little girl and Mama's little boy…" sighed Annabeth as Theseus went running to her and jumping on her lap.

"Mama likes to spoil you two, doesn't she?" I said while giving Annabeth a concerned yet entertained look.

"Ha, ha, funny," said Annabeth, sarcastically.

Violet jumped as I picked her up and held her. I stroked her silky hair. She looked up at me with a curious look on her face.

"What is it, honey?" I asked her.

"Look!" she said, pointing to some light. I turned around and saw that millions of fireflies were lighting up the sandy back yard. "It's so pretty, isn't it Daddy?"

"It is _very _pretty, sweetie," I said, "But not as pretty as my little pumpkin!" I threw her up about an inch higher and caught her as she giggled her pretty little head off.

"I don't believe it," said Annabeth, "There's so many of them…" She stood up and marveled at this. Even though she thought it was incredibly rude to stare at something or someone for too long, she just stood there and stared at them.

"Let's go get a jar for you guys to catch some and put them in," said Annabeth going in the house and getting an empty jar and stabbing holes in the lid with her hunting knife and taking it back outside. Violet ran to the crowd of fireflies and they swarmed her with "hugs and kisses". She giggled as they covered her skin. She must have been learning ballet because she started doing a wonderful routine. Then she started doing an uneven ballroom dance of slow and fast moves. A foxtrot. Then she started doing one of them old dances that you'd see in the movie _Grease. _A sock hop. Soon the disco would fall off the thread (or in other words, she'd get tired and stop dancing). But, I didn't want her to stop. As she danced, she filled her hands with the lightning bugs.

Oh my gods. You should have seen Theseus try to dance like her. Funniest thing ever! I felt like crying once I woke up from a beautiful dream like this.

Why couldn't it have been real? I was determined to go back to sleep and dream the dream again. Tears filled my eyes as I officially said goodbye to them dream. I wiped my eyes remembering that a son of Poseidon shouldn't be breaking down like this. It was childish.

Then morning finally came and I stayed in the cabin as breakfast went on. Annabeth walked in the cabin with a tray and food.

"Why are you missing breakfast, Seaweed Brain?" she said with a confused tone in her voice.

"Sorry," I replied, trying to not let my voice crack.

"Are you OK, Percy?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, "But… just one thing I need to ask…"

"What is it?" she looked at me concerned.

"If… _when _we get older and get married…" I hesitated.

She looked at me with an anxious look that pretty much itself scream 'CONTINUE!'

"… Can we name our kids Theseus and Violet?"

**A/N- Ok! Sorry if that was short. But thanks for reading! And **_**please **_**request a song! :) thanks! Please review! Peace!**


End file.
